


Power Trips

by FleetSparrow



Series: Whumptobercest [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Gozaburo enjoys his displays of power over Seto.But Seto sees when the power changes, even if it's only momentarily.
Relationships: Kaiba Gozaburo/Kaiba Seto
Series: Whumptobercest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995010
Kudos: 11
Collections: Octobercest 2020!





	Power Trips

Seto stood in front of his father, waiting for his attention, as he had been for the past twelve minutes. His weight was evenly distributed, although the side of his right foot felt like it was beginning to go numb. That was unfortunate. It was the shoes, no doubt. He’d always been more comfortable barefoot, though he rarely had that chance now.

Six minutes and thirty-one seconds later, Gozaburo finally turned his chair to him.

“You’ve grown so tall,” he said.

What was the correct response? He couldn’t deny it; that would be foolish. Could he just agree? What was the game this time?

“Yes.”

Gozaburo chuckled and reached up, placing his hand on Seto’s shoulder.

“Kneel.”

Ah. That was the game today.

Seto fell to his knees, not even wincing as they hit the low-pile carpet and hardwood beneath it. His head up, back straight, he turned his eyes up at his father. Gozaburo stroked Seto’s cheek, then slapped him hard. Seto’s gaze didn’t waver.

Satisfied with Seto’s response, Gozaburo sat back and pulled out his cock. It was already hard, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Seto’s tongue passed over his lips and Gozaburo laughed. He grabbed Seto’s hair and pushed him down.

Like usual, Seto didn’t have a chance to adjust to it before the head of his father’s cock was hitting the back of his throat. He gagged, clenching his hands to stop from reaching up to push himself back and away. Manicured nails dug into his palms as Gozaburo guided his head up and down. He had to control himself. This was nothing new. He could will his way through.

Then Gozaburo adjusted his cock, pointing it straight down Seto’s throat.

Seto choked, bile coming up unwillingly. He managed to gag it back down, his abdomen convulsing on him as it tried to push the acid back out of his system. He could feel Gozaburo’s disapproval, even though he’d stopped looking at him, so he licked and sucked his father’s cock clean, forcing down his vomit.

Gozaburo battered Seto’s throat with his cock, barely giving Seto a chance to breathe before pushing his head further down. He yanked Seto back until his lips were just around the head of his cock. Seto knew what this meant. He sucked hard, working his tongue around the underside.

“Look at me.”

Seto raised his eyes to meet Gozaburo’s. He knew how he must look to his father--on his knees, sucking his cock, like his personal slut--but this was the one time that Gozaburo seemed at his most human. His most vulnerable.

His weakest.

Cum hit the back of his throat and coated his tongue, and the spell was broken. That familiar wave of shame washed over him as he swallowed it all. Gozaburo pulled Seto’s head away with a jerk and tucked himself away, leaving Seto on his knees before him. He sat back and watched his son, but Seto didn’t move. He just kept his gaze steady and breathed slowly.

Gozaburo’s face was hard to read, but he looked somehow displeased. He rose and left his office, shutting the light off as he went. He locked the door behind him.

Seto remained on his knees, breathing evenly, and sat alone in the dark.


End file.
